Hotel Blood
by Scout-Is-Delicious
Summary: The four boys stay in a fancy hotel for a weekend of muchneeded relaxation. But a lot can happen in one weekend, including being stalked, attacked, or killed. languageviolence.goredeath.graphicscenes KylexDanuba& possible KennyxDanuba. i dont own SP
1. Relaxation Weekend?

"Nice hotel, huh?" Kyle asked Stan as they walked down the long hallway to their room.

"Yeah. I just can't believe your mom let all four of us stay alone here this weekend," Stan said back.

"So Kyle's mom isn't such a bitch after all, huh Eric?" Kenny said, his hood down for once.

"No, she's still a big fat bitch," Cartman replied, rolling his eyes. "But I still gotta admit, this is gonna be hella-cool."

Stan watched the room numbers as they went down the hall until he finally stopped in front of a door at the middle of the corridor. "Here it is, guys—1323." He slid the key into the slot and whipped it out, turned the door handle and shoved it open, and the four of them stepped into the room.

"Wow…" Kenny said, twirling in a circle and falling onto the soft green-velvet couch. "This IS nice…"

"I like it." Stan said, looking all around and then back to Kyle. "Is there a pool?"

"Yes, but it's on the bottom floor," the redhead answered as he unpacked his things. "Why, are you gonna go swimming?"

"Not yet. I wanna check this place out first," He turned and left the room.

Kyle shrugged and went back to unpacking. He pulled out a small black bag and unzipped it.

"God, Kyle, what do you have in there, condoms?" Eric sneered. "Danuba isn't here, asshole."

Kyle glared at Eric. "No, this is my hygiene bag. I have my toothbrush, my new retainer, and some other stuff in here, but no—no condoms, you dick."

"Cool it, guys," Kenny said, stretching out on the couch and closing his eyes. "This is relaxation weekend, so less fighting, more chilling…"

Eric looked back at Kyle, "You should've brought some anyway, Jew. You never know if she'll be at the hotel or not…" He smirked slyly and then walked out the door to get a snack.

Kyle rolled his eyes and went to set his bag on the sink counter. "That bastard, always smarting off… one of these days, that's gonna come back and get him in the ass…"

Stan came back into the room and said, "Hey, Kyle, you will never believe who I saw down at the pool!"

"Dare I ask who?"

"Danuba,"

The following reaction consisted of a tube of toothpaste flying up and hitting the ceiling and then landing on the floor in front of Stan's feet. The cover went shooting off and the mint-flavored goo splattered on the carpet.

"Jeez, Kyle, what gives? You could've hit me with that."

The redhead turned slowly. "Danuba is HERE?" he muttered.

"Yeah, she's down at the pool,"

Looking past Stan, Kyle could see Eric at the door, muffling his laughs. He glared at him and then looked back at Stan. "This isn't a joke, right?"

Stan looked insulted, "No… why would I lie to you?"

Kyle thought for a minute, then he shrugged and got to his feet, "To the pool!"

"Pool?!?" Kenny repeated, sitting bolt upright.

"Chyah!" Kyle said back. "Get your trunks on, Kenny, we're going swimming."

When all four boys had their suits on, Cartman looking particularly atrocious in his tight blue swim trunks, they went on their way down to the pool.

All Kyle could think about was the girl he liked, only better—in a swimsuit.

The four of them entered the elevator and went down. And they didn't even hear the loud scream coming from their floor.


	2. Pool of Romance

The pool was large and complete with water slides, two hot tubs, and a baby pool, where small whale statues sprayed fountains of water up from the ground.

The four boys entered the room and looked around, inhaling the strong scent of chlorine. Kyle then glanced over to the big water slide and saw the familiar girl that made his heart want to fly right out of his ribcage.

Danuba Hinderdam, the girl Kyle had liked since fourth grade when she'd first moved to South Park, was standing at the bottom of the slide, her brown hair soaked with water and her face wet and smiling. She was with her little brother Dillan, who was a small, energetic eleven-year-old.

That's when she looked over at him and smiled bigger as she started walking over toward him.

"Guys, here she comes… guys?"

Stan, Eric, and Kenny had already leapt into the big pool and were splashing each other rapidly.

Kyle rolled his eyes and turned back around, only to nearly bump into Danuba.

"Hi, Kyle," she said.

"Uh…" He couldn't think of anything to say. "Hey, Danuba. What's up?"

The girl glanced back at the slide and then at Kyle again. "Not much, just hanging out with my little bro."

"Cool… I'm with my friends," he said to her.

She looked past him at the other three, and raised an eyebrow, "I see… your friends are cool, but weird… especially that Eric kid…" She gave a groan of disgust. "He's got nerve, coming down here without a shirt."

Kyle laughed a bit, "That's what I thought too…"

"Hey, Danie!" called Dillan. "Come on, I'll race you down the double-slide!"

"Oh, I gotta go kick my brother's ass in a slide-race. Maybe I'll talk to you later? What number's your room?" Danuba gave him a curious look.

"Uh… 1323…" Kyle answered, blushing slightly.

"Sweet. Maybe I'll stop by later. See ya," And she turned and walked away.

Kyle kept a close watch on her hips as she seemed to strut back to the slides. "Yeah… maybe…"

"Yo, Kyle! Come on!" Kenny called, his blond hair wet and messy.

The redhead tore his eyes away from Danuba and went leaping into the pool, splashing water all over his friends… and an older teenager.

"Hey, watch it, fag!" the boy said when Kyle came up above the water. He turned around and went back to talking to his friends.

When his back was to them, Kenny flung his arm up and flipped him off, causing Stan and Kyle to snicker and Cartman to smirk deviously.

Then out of the corner of his eye, Kyle caught a glimpse of four police officers hurrying out of the room. He considered what could've happened, but ignored the feeling when Stan splashed him in the head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When the boys got back to their floor, Stan pulled the key out of his trunks' pocket. He was about to slide it in when he saw four familiar-looking policemen lined up at a door down the hall. "Hey, what happened there?"

Kyle looked over and said, "I saw those guys walking through the pool area…"

"Who cares? I'm hungry and I'm ordering pizza," Eric said, angrily snatching the key from Stan's hand and sliding it into the slot. He shoved through the door, leaving his curious friends outside, staring.

"Maybe there's an escaped convict hiding in this hotel…" Kenny said, toning in a mysterious voice. He wiggled his fingers, "Spoooooooky…"

Stan gave him a soft slap upside the head, "Yeah, right, Kenny. You watch too many movies, dude." And he went into the room as well.

Kenny nudged Kyle with his elbow, "Come on, man, let's go before Cartman orders a pizza big enough for only himself!"

"Hold on…" Kyle stared with narrowed eyes at the gathering of officers.

Kenny shrugged and turned to enter their room, "Dibs on half a pizza, Canadian bacon!"

"No way, Kenny!" Stan groaned.

Kyle glanced back once more and saw the police bringing a crying woman out of the room. But then he decided pizza was more important and followed Kenny into the room.

None of them knew that they were in great danger.

**yeah this is a pretty short chapter, as most of my chapters are. sorry im writing so many stories but i have so many ideas. pleeeeeeeeease review my fics, and thanks to everyone who does! i'll update as soon as i can! please no flaming... PS this is the third appearance of Danuba, and i hope u like her. if anyone likes, they can use her in a fic if they want :).**


	3. A Party and a Deception

**WARNING: this chapter is a little graphic and slightly stupid lol! i hope you like it anyway tho! plz leave reviews but plz no flames. PS srry it took so long but my brother always wants the computer, so i have to let him have it too. okay im done: enjoy the third chapter!**

There was a knock on the door of the hotel room and Stan went to answer it. He still wore his swimming trunks, although he had a baggy t-shirt draped over his torso that fell past his legs. He opened the door and took the four boxes of pizza from the Dominoes' pizza man and handed him two twenties. After collecting his change, he shut the door and scoffed, "Good God, pizza gets more expensive every time I order…"

"Amen, dude, now hand it over!" Kenny said, jumping up from the bed and running over to Stan. He frantically pulled one of the boxes off the top of the stack and flung himself back onto the bed. Upon opening the box, he made a face. "Eww, sausage… this is Cartman's." He threw the box at Eric, who caught it with ease, opened it back up and bit off half a slice in one bite.

"This one is yours, Kenny," Stan said, handing Kenny another box.

The blondie opened it up and smirked, "Canadian Bacon—the McCormick favorite!" He pulled out a slice and bit off a huge portion of it.

"Here, Kyle," Stan gave Kyle a box. "Pepperoni, and I got cheese."

"All right!" Kenny said, standing up on the bed and flinging a pizza slice in the air. "Just us guys, chilling in a sweet hotel, eating gourmet meals till we just can't eat no more!" He took another bite of his pizza, spun around in a circle, fell backwards, and landed on the bed with a bounce that sent Eric's pizza flying across the room. It hit the window with a splat of sauce, cheese, and meat chunks.

"Now look what you did, Kenny!" Cartman yelled, half-angry and half-laughing. "Come here, you little bastard!" He caught Kenny in a headlock and gave him a hard noogie. Stan and Kyle watched, laughing hysterically. But all four of them were silenced when there was another knock at the door.

Stan got up and walked over, "I don't remember ordering _five_ pizzas…" He opened the door and stepped to the side. "Hey, Danuba, what's up? You here to see Kyle?"

Kyle, who had been chewing on a portion of his pizza, heard this and spat his chewed pizza chunks all over the wall. After a cough, he said, "Danuba's here?"

Eric laughed, "Heh. So much for 'just us guys'."

Kyle stood up and brushed off his white tank top. Like Stan and the others, he still wore his swim trunks. But Kenny was the only one who still didn't wear a shirt.

The redhead appeared beside Stan, his cheeks flush to a deep red. "Hi, Danuba…" he managed to say. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing what you're up to," She swept past the two boys and went over to sit on the same bed as Kenny and Eric.

Kenny flew down next to Danuba and said, "Kenny McCormick's the name, baby, and I aim to please." He clicked his tongue.

"Well, well, well… we have a playa in the room," Danuba said with a sly grin. "Kyle, you'd better restrain your friend."

"Cut it out, Kenny," Kyle hissed, slightly angry at the blonde's bold approach.

Kenny made a face at Kyle, smirked sexily at Danuba, and then got up, "I gotta piss anyway. Be right back," He walked away into the bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Kyle rolled his eyes and then turned to look at Danuba. Her hair was a bit tangled from the chlorine, and it was still a bit wet, but Kyle looked past that. To him, she was beautiful.

"So…" he said. "Did you beat your brother in that slide race?" He tried to ignore the rather noisy sound of Kenny urinating from through the door.

"No, he whooped me," she laughed. "He's got long legs for a preteen."

Kyle was about to say something more when Kenny came bursting out of the bathroom, his swim trunks pulled up only halfway!

"Hello, ladies!" he yelled, waving a towel around in circles. "You like what you see, yes?"

Stan and Kyle were at a complete loss for words, while Eric was failing hold back his obnoxious laughter. Danuba looked aghast, but her expression changed to a hysteric grin.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL!?!" Kyle cried.

Danuba laughed out loud, "Wow, Kenny, is that what you've been hiding all this time?"

"For you, babe!" the blonde said, whipping the towel in her direction.

Kyle growled. Kenny was really pissing him off. He knew Kyle liked Danuba, but Kyle never thought that Kenny would stoop this low. But was he stooping? Or was he just horny?

Kyle knew the answer just from seeing Kenny's parts. He was horny, no doubt. The redhead gritted his teeth. This little episode was pissing him off. But he had more to be angry about.

Kenny was now up on the bed, waving his ass around like a club-girl on a pole. And Danuba was right up there with him, dancing like a hooker.

"Damn, this is gonna be one wild party!" Eric said, standing up. "I'm calling the others, we're gonna get it on tonight!" And he ran to the phone and started dialing—Butters, Token, Craig, Tweek, Bebe, Wendy, Clyde, and anyone else he could think of.

After about twenty minutes, room 1323 was full of people. Bebe had brought sodas and energy drinks, and Clyde and Craig had both brought snacks of all kinds. Token, being as rich as he was, brought an iHome and hooked it up to some portable speakers (a/n: idk i'm kinda just making stuff up now LOL) and so music was blasting through the room.

Kenny and Danuba were still up on the bed dancing like club-girls, shaking their asses around and waving their hands in the air. Stan was talking to Wendy and laughing, Eric was gulping down the sour-cream-and-onion potato chips, Bebe was pole-dancing (without the pole) while most of the boys crowded around to watch her, and everyone else was dancing to "Fergalicious". Kyle, however, stood at the back of the room near the bathroom, glaring up at Kenny, who had now pulled his trunks up again, thank God. But he and Danuba continued to dance like idiots.

Wendy and Stan had started dancing as well, after Wendy chugged an entire Full Throttle and was as hyper as Stan had ever seen her. Bebe had a bottle of Vault in her hand and was drinking it between dance moves, then spraying it out at the boys.

Eric peeled a sticky pizza slice off the window from earlier and started eating it, then began babbling on about how much better pizza tastes when it's been stuck to glass for a half hour. Butters was much more hyper too, after being badgered into drinking a Red Bull by Clyde. Basically, everyone was getting drunk off energy drinks instead of alcohol. Cans and bottles littered the floor. At the table, Craig and Tweek were playing some twisted version of Poker using porno cards.

Soon the song ended and the next one came on, it ironically being "Get Low". Bebe guzzled down more Vault and it dripped off her chin onto the boys, who tried to collect it in their own mouths. Wendy was as hyper as could be, and she grabbed Stan and began making out with him furiously. This really set the mood. The next thing Kyle saw was his best friend Kenny with his right arm around Danuba's waist, bending her backwards slightly, a Vault bottle in his left hand, and laying a wet kiss on her lips.


End file.
